A War to be Fought
by Chocolate Creme
Summary: Subconsciously brought to Equestria by Twilight during a time of despair, the Vocaloids are labeled as fugitives. Will they help and make friends or be hunted down one by one? Please review and give constructive criticism! :) Pic by CanaryCharm on DA, I do not own Mlp Fim or Vocaloid.


**A/N : This is more of a one-shot and a practice story now, it was just to see if I could write first person. I'm not really good at it so . . . yeah.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mysterious Blur**

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Tokyo, Japan, there is a little outdoor cafe at the corner of a block. It is not far from a children's park which is across from the Vocaloid Mansion. It is a small and quiet place, and a common hangout for the Vocaloids. Even though the Vocaloids were androids, they all need their time away from concerts and tours.

And at this particular hour, 2 Vocaloids by the names of Shion Kaito and Kagamine Rin are there, under the green and white umbrella of their table.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I glanced at Kaito, and then glanced back down at my orange juice.

Kaito is still eating that tub of ice-cream? Damn, Luka must have really gotten to him! I know that Luka can say mean things but I never knew that she could say such things! Well, I guess that Luka never really means any of it; it is her way of motivation, but . . . Wow. Sipping a bit of O-J, I savored the sharp acidic taste. So sharp yet so sweet and gentle. Yet the whole moment was ruined by Kaito's muffled sobs, maybe I could at least TRY and comfort him. After all, that's what little sisters do . . . right? Clutching my cold glass of juice, I looked up with a curious but sympathetic look; Kaito's just munching away at the ice-cream.

"Onii-san? Are you OK?" I said, unsure of the outcome. Out of nervousness, I placed the glass down and started to play with stray strands of hair. Twirling it around with my finger, I waited quietly for a response. Kaito just looked away, biting his lip. He looked extremely upset . . . I mean, look at him! His scarf is literally dripping with tears! "I am not an obese otaku!" He suddenly uttered out, only to break into messy sobs. He mixed at his ice-cream, eating a small spoon full every now and then.

I stopped fumbling with my hair, "Oh . . ." was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. I went into daze listening to Onii-san's animal like sobs.

Talk about being mean, Luka! I mean yeah, your "motivational speech" works every once and a while but you shouldn't be yelling something about their personal life! I know you mean well, but it's just rude! Frowning at that thought, I stared into my juice. Just watching Kaito cry is making me lose my appetite!

It's making my circuits hurt, if only I knew what to say . . .

I leaned back, letting my back rest on the cold chair. With my arms hanging down from the chair, I looked down. I felt so helpless! Onii-san was always there for me and now I don't know what to do! Closing my eyes and sighing, I decided we should go home.

Standing up with my hands pressed against the cold tan coffee table, I said: "Onii-san? You're drawing attention to yourself; we're at an outdoor café y'know." Smiling a small painful smile, I felt myself die a bit on the inside. I tried to maintain positive, but it was true. A few people were staring, some muttering about the mess Kaito was making.

"C'mon, let's go home; you need a change of clothes too . . ."

Putting on a confident face, I stood straight up and stretched. Closing my eyes shut and embraced the relaxing yet slightly painful pull, I let out a half moan/yawn. Opening them again, my eyes fluttered a bit, letting out a small smile. I finally settled my eyes at Kaito, he had stopped eating the ice-cream, yet still won't calm down.

C'mon Rin! You've got to get him home before his circuits overheat and fry! Well, it might help him forget what Luka said, but you can't risk the chance that he might forget who he is . . . And at that thought, an "Onii-san, lemme help you up." came out. I wrapped my arm around him. And right at that moment I noticed how quickly his chest was moving, it was heaving and shaking unexpectedly. With a worried smile, I helped him stand up.

Taking a step then another in front of it, we started to go home.

It pained me to watch Kaito walk, watching him stumble in between sobs. Every once and a while he would trip on his scarf, and he would unexpectedly fall on me. And every time he gained his balance back, he would wobble on, leaving his scarf to drag the ground. Letting go of him, I tried to start a conversation, attempting to snap him out of it.

"So, what do you think of your V3 voice bank, Onii-san?" I said, trying to fake a smile. I looked up at him, no response . . . Sighing, I decided to be quiet for the rest of the trip home. It didn't seem to help at all trying to cheer him up.

It was very uncomfortable.

I noticed that Kaito's nose has been dripping for a while, his eyes are dull . . . it seems like he's sick from all that ice-cream. I should give him some tea when he gets home, but I'm exhausted. Maybe Miku nii can take care of him after this little trip. Finally reaching the park I sighed, Onii-san has improved on the crying. But I can't get him to move faster, but at least I get to enjoy the scenery . . .? I take in a long breath of air, it was cold and quiet. It was serene.

But looking back at Kaito, I don't think its improving his cold, but I that guess this walk has prevented Onii-san from overheating, and at that thought, I smiled.

*eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

There was a sound, a high pitched noise . . .

Grunting, I clutched my head. It hurt; really really badly . . . It felt like my head was going to blow! With my eyes squeezed shut, I tried to block it out, change to a different frequency but I can't! My head was throbbing painfully, I lost all sense of the world around me. Everything was numb, even though I can feel its presence.

(Foreign Language)

"C'mon Spike! We've gotta go! There's been another attack!"

Something purple had flashed before my eyes, it was so bright and so quick . . . I blacked out, and then fell over . . . I had landed on something, it was soft. I'm confused and scared, I wasn't sure what had happened, whether it was good or not.

I didn't want to open my eyes.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

I was lost in thought, oblivious to everything.

As we walked, my sight rocked and tumbled in harmony with my trembling and stumbling motion. Everything would go blurry now and then with tears. I was cold, very cold. Sniffing, I glanced at a nest up on a tree, I looked away with a swift turn.

Tripping over a rock, I felt a sudden small burning sensation shoot through me, the feeling of fear. Shutting my eyes, I felt a soft blunt pain come through my side, causing my migraine to become even worse. It was warm. Grunting, I opened my heavy eyes, I had fallen on Rin again! I muttered a small "S-sorry." Cursing at myself, I tried to regain my balance. Rin gave me a weird look, but shook it off and drifted back into her pool of thoughts. Shaking my head, I finally was able to support myself again.

As soon as I started to walk again, I began feel lightheaded.

I feel horrible, I want to go home . . . where are we going anyway? Taking in deep breaths along the with occasional sniffles I continued stumbling.

(After Reaching the Park)

Did I catch a cold? I must have, I haven't felt so horrible in such a long time! Maybe I've forgotten what sick feels like . . . I shivered, it feels like as if it's gotten colder. Did it? I questioned my self as I wiped the sweat of my forehead. Ugghh, slumping over I moaned. My head clouding in as thoughts swarmed in, I looked for relief along the park.

With my eyes settling on the green hues of grass, it felt comforting. With bundles of bushes and flowers sprawled across the grass, it was beautiful. With my mind at ease, I can focus a bit more now. My eyes stuck to the beautiful sight of the park, I've been granted time to reflect.

I shot a quick look at Rin, she was staring at the other direction. Sniffing, I tried to break the ice. "Rin-chan?" I utter through my stiff and cracked voice. No response.

Was I too quiet?

"Rin-chan?" I tried a bit louder, with my voice starting to die at the end. It hurt.

No response.

I guess my voice has been damaged a bit too much to talk . . . With a sniffle, my eyes caught the sight of an elderly couple. They seemed so happy. With their smiling faces ironed into their faces, they were peacefully resting on a park bench. I couldn't help but pull up a weak smile.

With the a breeze flowing through my matted hair, I pull on a brave face and marched. With my slowly gaining confidence, I raised my head little by little. Yet I progressed at the same speed as before. It didn't last long, as I only broke into heaps by the sudden cry of Rin. I quickly turn my head around, soon followed by my body. My scarf whips around the air, it had dried off a bit.

At the sight, I felt myself go pale, with worry tumbling over me. She was clutching her head, with her face pushed into a expression of pain. She started stumbling. With her hands shaking and her eyes struggling to stay open, a deadly screech blends into the air, chocking it.

W-what's happening? Is she glitching? I frantically looked around, hoping to see someone who can help her. My eyes scanning the emerald grass, pillowing through the flowers and bushes, all I saw was the elderly couple. Do they have a phone? Tears clouding my vision, I started to hyperventilate. With my chest heaving forward and in, I was trembling in worry.

Why? Why? What's w-wrong with Rin? My sobbing had overpowered her screaming, I don't know what to do! All I could do was stand with a face of shock and sorrow. I chocked on my breath, pathetically staring at Rin's pain. Losing contact with the outside world as my eyes weaved a cloud of confusion and panic.

Suddenly, I noticed Rin had stopped her pained expression. Roughly wiping my tears away with my hand, I saw her. She had stopped screaming, she seemed so peaceful . . . It was like she was sleeping. Her eyes closed, her body standing still, was she rebooting herself? This thought created more panic, why? Why would she do this? Tears build up in my eyes, ready to fall down my face.

Out of the blue, her eyes opened. Glowing brightly, they stretched to their limit, yet keeping the serene and peaceful stare. But instead of her glistening lively turquoise eyes, they were purple.

There were no whites, no different shades of purple, just purple. A bright vibrant violet sprawled across her eyes. I stared in disbelief. What kind of glitch is this? Is it a virus?

Like someone pressing the play button, I unfroze. "RIN! Are you alright! Rin! Talk to me, Rin!" I shouted furiously, with a breeze running through my wet matted hair I took off.

Rin calmly opens her mouth to quickly, forming a small and gentle O upon her lips. (Foreign language) "C'mon Spike! We gotta go! There's been another attack!"

With tears freely falling from my face once again, I extended my arm as I ran, attempting to grab Rin. Yet the result was the familiar surge of burning warmth extending through my body. It was too late to realize I had tripped again. Falling on my face, a strong blunt pain pounded at my noise, spreading outwards to my head. Making my head throb.

I think it was the same rock that I had tripped over earlier . . . Letting out an imaginary sigh, my consciousness faded and blended into nothing.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hi! Well, what do you think? I dunno if it turned out good or not . . . so please review! I spent a lot of time on Kaito's POV, mostly because I don't know how a man thinks. :P **

**I know when Rin and Kaito reached the park, Rin started "glitching" really early while Kaito's had a bit more description before it happened. Just think that Rin was a bit more spacey than Kaito, even though he's the one moping. :)**

**But if you would like me to fix that, review!**


End file.
